The blue of happiness
by syrini
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura are sent to be the ambassators of Suna. But what happens when hinata gets kidnapped? Injured, both emotionally and physically? What happens when Garra heals her wounds! Find out here! Plz R&RW!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"Hinata? Hinata!" A small blue hair girl looked down from the tree she was sitting in, and blushed slightly. Naruto was at the base of the tree calling her and smiling. Jumping out of the tree, she landed clumsily. Naruto quickly caught her and steadied her, completely missing her blush as he launched into his story. "So I was eating ramen at my favorite ramen shop, ya'know the one, and all of a sudden this kid come and almost spills it! Thankfully with my super good training I caught it. Anyway, he told me that grandma Tsunade wants to see you, Sakura and me. I already went over to Sakura's but she slammed her door in my face so I went to look for you." As Naruto gasped for breath, Hinata quickly got over her disappointment that he went to Sakura's house first.

"Hey, N-Naruto, I'll g-go get Sakura… if you d-don't m-mind, and we'll meet you at the Hokage's tower." Hinata quietly suggested. Despite how much Sakura disliked Naruto, he still liked her. _And he's completely ignorant to my feelings. _She thought dimly as she walked.

Not much later, they all stood in front of Tsunade who was drinking tea probably spiked with something alcoholic while the waited. Finally she spoke.

"I need you to go to Suna, Garra's home. The ambassador is… out of commission for the moment. "

"Why is that?" Naruto obnoxiously blurted out.

"That is not of importance right now." she replied calmly. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata saw Sakura snicker. Hinata turned her attention back to Tsunade and Naruto, who was pouting.

"Yes, well we need somebody there to give me the status there. It's not that I don't trust Garra, but he doesn't have time to file reports and I need someone I know that wont supply false information. I need you to choose amongst yourselves which one will go first and the other two will follow later. Come back to me when you have an answer, you are dismissed." They accepted and bowed before leaving. As they were walking out the door, Hinata was suspicious, usually by now Sakura would complained about going with Naruto. _It could be nothing._ She tried to reassureherself. _She could just be too happy about leaving that she forgot._ But her lie even sounded weak to her. Shaking her head, she was brought back by Naruto and Sakura's arguing.

"I don't wanna go! Especially with you" she glared at Naruto

"What makes you think I wanna go? Filing reports are boring."

She watched them argue. One thing she noticed was that it didn't really get heated. It was like two old friends having a friendly argument. This sparked her fears even more. But soon Sakura smacked Naruto sideways, as usual. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. And listened to them argue about why she hit Naruto. Finally Hinata spoke softly, almost not heard. "I'll go, I like to file reports and it seems something I could handle." she kept going until she was almost blabbering. Sakura stopped her by putting a hand upon Hinata's shoulder. "Are you sure Hina? Garra's a rather tough one to deal with you'll have to get your information from him you know." Hinata gulped, but nodded all the same. Then quietly waved off to Naruto and Sakura, turning down a different street towards her house to pack.

_**XxX**___

Hinata sweltered furiously under the desert sun. Why had she signed up for this? It was hot, dry, and well…sandy. She watched as they, her escort, and her, reached Suna's gates. _Just a few more steps!_ A whistle came from ahead and she grinned, shade! Suddenly refueled with energy, she pushed onward. To greet her, thankfully, was only Temari, Garra's older sister, and her escort. The elder girl smiled as she was supposed to when special guests, and ambassadors, come to the city.

"Hinata, right? Nice to meet you, please come this way. Lord Garra-sama is expecting you." Hinata nodded, and silently followed Temari. As Temari began to wonder if the girl was a mute, the girl squeaked at an acting lion. Hinata, thoroughly scared, walked to the other side of Temari. _Wow if she that scared of a lion on a chain, I wonder how she will handle Garra-sama_? Across the square she could see the walls that protecting his office. As she looked across the vast square she caught the glimmer of shuriken headed straight for them. Hinata, a good five feet from Temari, was completely oblivious to anything. She was looking at the stones beneath her feet. Temari tried to run to the girl but she knew she would never make it in time. Something yellow flashed before Temari's eyes and she gasped. Her gasp was echoed all around her but she could still hear Hinata squeak. The throwing stars were stuck in a wall of sand. People in the crowd were murmuring and parting. The Lord of Suna was walking through the crowd carrying the would be assassin. Garra looked around, then dropped the wall of sand. Temari walked closer to her Lord brother.

"Garra-sama, I'm sorry that I didn't…"

"Silence Temari, tell me what you see." He thrust the man, who was apparently unconscious, upon the ground and walked towards the girl. Temari looked at the man lying by her feet. He was obviously not well trained, though it was a pretty gutsy move to throw shuriken across a people filled square. Casting a glance at Hinata, Temari yelled for Garra. Hinata, as if in slow motion, fell backward. Thankfully into Garra's arms, but Temari could see the darkness spreading across her shirt. She ran forward to rush the girl to the nearest hospital, but Garra was already gathering the sand. "Stay back!" he snapped as they rose into the air and disappeared.


End file.
